


Best of Friends

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: High Heels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: "If I'm not reading this right, I'm totally fucked."
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Best of Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintOfLosAngeles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfLosAngeles/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Savannah! 
> 
> Also I promise I'm almost done with the next chapter of rebel rebel okay IM SORRY

_If I'm not reading this right, I'm fucked_ Tommy thought over and over again. But how could he be wrong? Nikki was so fucking close to him, kept touching him for no fucking reason with fingertips that gave him electric shocks, stared at him just too long with eyes that looked starving. If a woman was acting this way towards him, Tommy would jump her immediately. This was Nikki though. They were alone in a dressing room, yeah, but they were still in public. This was dangerous. Unfortunately, danger has always been a turn on for Tommy. 

It's like Nikki was always able to read his mind. It scared Tommy. At the same time, though, it saved him from having to say things. Things that were... well, difficult to say. Nikki held his breath and asked, "Do you wanna?" 

No explanation needed. Yes, of course, a thousand times yes, but Tommy could only nod quickly. Nikki grabbed him by the neck and dragged him into a kiss that had spent hours waiting to explode. It was all tongue and spit, sometimes teeth clicking together harshly but mostly just the whiskey and the Marlboros and Nikki. With eyes shut Tommy groped around to take off Nikki's shirt and when it was off he took a second to look at that body, this pale skinny body that although slim was clearly masculine. But Nikki was wearing ripped jeans that showed the fishnets he wore underneath. His makeup had smudged, especially his red lipstick, and his hair was looking messier but that somehow made it look better. If he looked at Nikki's face quickly, Tommy could imagine he was a girl. He loved that. But he also loved Nikki's deep moans and his flat chest and the way he could fucking feel how hard Nikki was through his pants. An androgynous enigma. 

"Nuh uh," Nikki said when Tommy reached down to take off his incredibly uncomfortable high heels that were a size too small. "Keep 'em on." Nikki took Tommy's face in his hands and kissed him again, muttering something against his lips that sounded like "they look hot on you." This was driving Tommy mad. He pulled down Nikki's pants and underwear, then his own. Tommy felt like he had to do something, so he touched Nikki just slightly who moaned so loudly that Tommy imagined Nikki must've wanted this all day, or all week, or maybe since they met. Tommy moved up and down and Nikki's eyes fluttered shut like little butterflies as he threw his head back. The perfect skin of Nikki's neck was calling to him with two words, ruin me, and Tommy obeyed. He sucked hickeys all over Nikki's neck, biting hard sometimes just to hear him gasp. 

Nikki pulled him off his neck by the hair roughly and looked Tommy in the eyes as he spit in his own hand. Tommy bit his lip in anticipation. Maybe Nikki was gonna let Tommy watch as he jerked off. Even better, maybe he was gonna jerk _Tommy_ off with that wet, slick hand. Tommy must've won the damn lottery because Nikki took both of their cocks in his hand and rubbed them together, making this disgustingly wet and sinful sound. Nikki was still making them keep eye contact. It was like a challenge. _Are you gonna break first?_ Nikki's grasp in Tommy's tangled hair tightened as his mouth fell open. This was going to be more difficult than Tommy originally thought. His eyes fell downward to watch Nikki's hand. His pace was erratic just like his breath. The contrast threw Tommy off again; Nikki's fingernails perfectly painted black, pushing Tommy's dick against his own. 

Nikki spit on them and the sensation made Tommy shiver. He could hear the post show commotion of people just outside the door, the only thing separating that world from theirs. He pursed his lips, trying to stifle a moan, and Nikki smiled a lupine grin. "Yeah," he whispered, speeding up. "Yeah..." 

Their foreheads pressed together, all they could hear was the other breathing. Tommy's body tightened, and he felt a wave of panic. "I-I'm--" 

"I know," said Nikki, the damn psychic. He whispered in Tommy's ear. "Cum on me. Cum for me." 

It was like flicking a switch. In seconds Tommy unravelled while (unsuccessfully) attempting to stay quiet. It was the strangest feeling. He was being so vulnerable, so unprotected by any walls, with Nikki the same way pressed against him. After finishing everything was so sensitive, and Nikki kept going so he could get off too. Thankfully it didnt take long, because Tommy was sure he was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding. 

"I'm gonna have to change shirts," Tommy said, which was the only thing he could think of and it was stupid but Nikki laughed anyway. He always laughed anyway. He got off Tommy and they both started putting themselves back together. 

The door burst open, and Tommy could've had a damn heart attack. "Bus leaves in ten," a roadie said before shutting the door again quickly. Tommy had no idea that door wasnt locked. 

"I had no clue either," Nikki laughed. He punched Tommy on the arm and ran to the door yelling, "I get the good seat!" 

Tommy pulled on a new shirt and just laughed. What else could he do? 


End file.
